Une histoire de Temps
by Kann95
Summary: Après vingt ans à prier pour que Dieu lui vienne en aide, Akira apprend l'existence de ceux de la mythologie grecque. Il semblerait qu'elle soit une sang-mêlée, en plus du reste. Mais si elle accepte la colonie, elle rejette du plus profond son coeur les dieux. Pourquoi devrait-elle aimer et vénérer ceux qui l'on ignorée pendant si longtemps, restant toujours sourds à sa détresse ?
1. Akira 1 sur 2

Je suis arrivée à la colonie un jour d'été comme il n'y en a que dans le New Jersey. Il faisait chaud et sec, tout le domaine embaumait du parfum des fraises chauffées au soleil et des cris de joies résonnaient un peu partout alors que des adolescents de tous les âges s'amusaient dans le lac. En fait, je ne cherchais pas la colonie. Je ne soupçonnais même pas son existence ni celle des dieux ou même celle d'un endroit ou je me sentirais chez moi. J'étais là pour une raison bien différente. Pour être honnête, je déteste penser à la raison pour laquelle j'étais en Amérique ce jour-là. Parce que c'est une part de ma vie que je voudrais oublier, effacer complètement de ma mémoire pour l'enfermer dans une boite et jeter la clé.  
Malheureusement, pour ce faire il n'existe qu'un seul moyen – l'eau du fleuve Léthé – et je n'avais aucune envie de l'utiliser, il semblerait qu'il y ait des risques de folie. En fait, ma vie avant la colonie était comparable à l'actuelle. Je me battais sous les ordres de quelqu'un et pour l'honneur de quelque chose. Bien heureusement, à la colonie, c'est un choix.

Mon nom est Akira. Juste Akira. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille et, techniquement, Akira n'est même pas mon prénom. Si je devais vous donner l'appellation que m'avait donner les scientifiques de la base militaire où je suis née, ce serait : n°1.  
N°1 parce que j'étais la première expérience qui était arrivée à terme et dont le but était de créer artificiellement des humains supérieurs aux autres. Cela pourrait faire sourire certains. Grover m'ayant fait découvrir toute une collection de films plus ou moins ridicules sur le sujet, je sais qu'il a été largement exploité par les réalisateurs du monde entier. Pourtant, c'est bien ce que je suis.

.

J'ai vécu de ma naissance jusqu'à mes six ans dans les laboratoires de la base militaire de Nagasaki, au Japon. Que ce soit les japonais qui aient, les premiers, tentés cette expérience n'étonna pas grand monde à la colonie. Ils m'appelaient n°1 et me traitaient comme ils l'auraient fait avec un cobaye, ce que j'étais. Ils ne m'apprirent jamais à parler – ni à lire ou à écrire, d'ailleurs. Je suppose qu'ils ne pensaient pas à moi comme à un être humain et conscient, mais plutôt comme à un animal de compagnie. Quel besoin avait-on à apprendre à parler à un cobaye ? Pourtant, j'ai su parler, lire, écrire et compter vers mes deux ans. Je suppose que malgré l'indifférence avec laquelle ils me traitaient, mon cerveau génétiquement modifié faisaient de moi un enfant à l'intelligence sur-développée qui n'avait guère besoin d'un apprentissage poussé pour engranger des connaissances. D'où mon surnom, Akira, qui veut dire intelligence en japonais.  
Lorsque j'étais enfant, ma vie au laboratoire me semblait normale, bien qu'étrangement insatisfaisante. Le matin, le professeur Tanaka venait dans ma chambre dénuée du moindre jouet et me faisait faire différents tests. Je devais faire bouger des balles colorées qu'il amenait pour l'occasion et ce sans les toucher. Si cet exercice était douloureux et éprouvant pour l'enfant que j'étais, cela n'empêchait pas le professeur Tanaka de me réprimander lorsque la douleur était trop forte et que je refusais de continuer. Apparemment, il prenait mes cris de douleurs et mes pleurs pour des caprices. Ainsi, j'appris très tôt à ne pas espérer la moindre pitié ou le moindre geste affectueux de la part des scientifiques.

Je n'avais pas vraiment de date de naissance – en tout cas, pas à ma connaissance – et le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour savoir quel âge j'avais approximativement, c'était de compter combien de nouvel an j'avais vécu. Celui de mes un an ayant été oublié en raison de mon jeune âge, je rajoutais une année à chaque St Sylvestre. Ainsi, à mon cinquième nouvel an, je supposais avoir six ans et ma date de naissance devint le premier janvier. Je savais quand étais le nouvel an car ce jour-là en particulier, une infirmière de l'équipe – mlle Yoshino – me donnait un bonbon au chocolat en forme de père Noël. C'est ainsi que exactement sept mois, seize jours et onze heures après mon cinquième nouvel an, je quittais les laboratoires de la base militaire pour la première fois de ma courte vie.  
Je me souviendrais toute mon existence la première fois que j'ai vue le ciel. Il était gris, plein de nuage, et le soleil était caché. Il faisait froid et il pleuvait sur la base japonais. J'appris plus tard que l'été, au Japon, était la saison des pluies, d'où le temps malgré le mois de juillet. Je crois que c'est ce jour-là que je goûtais pour la première fois à un sentiment que je n'avais jamais expérimenté auparavant : l'espoir. Ce jour-là, quand le professeur Tanaka est venu dans ma chambre et m'a emmené vers une porte que je n'avais jamais ouverte et que j'ai vu l'extérieur, j'ai d'abord eu un choc. C'était idiot – mais logique après tout – mais je pensais jusqu'à ce jour que le monde se limitait aux laboratoires et qu'il n'y avait rien dehors. Ce jour-là, je sus que, en plus d'avoir tort, j'avais aussi manqué beaucoup de choses durant mes six années de vies. En une fraction de secondes, les possibilités défilèrent dans mon esprit. Puisque j'ignorais même jusqu'à l'existence de quelque chose en dehors des labos, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'autres ? Je n'avais qu'un désir : tout voir. Et je pensais innocemment que c'était pour cela que l'on m'avait fait sortir. La vérité s'avéra être tout autre.

J'appris un autre sentiment ce jour-là : la haine. Parce que, alors que je pensais être libérée, on m'amena dans une autre aile de la base. En chemin, je croisais beaucoup de monde en uniforme camouflage qui me regardaient bizarrement. C'était également la première fois que je voyais autant de personnes, mon entourage quotidien se cantonnant à une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes. Le professeur Tanaka m'emmena jusqu'à un bureau où une quinzaine d'hommes en uniformes étaient réunis autour d'une table ronde. Autre première fois : il n'y avait dans le groupe que trois asiatiques. Je voyais pour la première fois des européens et des africains, et s'était proprement effrayant. Le professeur me poussa sous la table pour que je retrouve dans le cercle que formait la table en bois, au centre des regards. Je n'avais jamais été gênée avant, mes alors que tout ces messieurs m'observaient comme une curiosité ou un monstre, je commençais à les haïrent. Était-ce à cause d'eux que j'ignorais tout du dehors ?

- Alors, c'est ça, professeur Tanaka ? commença un grand homme blanc et blond qui avait les mains croisées sous son menton et des dizaines de médailles accrochées à son uniforme. C'est ça votre solution ?

- Oui, monsieur le conseiller.

Si j'avais eu plus de connaissances et si j'avais été moins sous le choc, je me serais étonnée de comprendre tout ce qu'ils disaient malgré le fait qu'ils parlaient une langue que je n'avais jamais entendue.  
Par contre, je remarquais l'air sarcastique des hommes en uniformes et j'entendais leurs rires étouffés.

- Vous êtes vraiment en train de nous proposer un petit garçon comme solution ? s'étonna une femme que je n'avais pas vue en entrant et qui venait de s'asseoir.

Elle avait un visage avenant, un uniforme décoré et des cheveux châtains-roux courts. Il y avait un carton devant elle avec écrit ''Julia Gillard'' avec un drapeau à côté. J'appris plus tard qu'il s'agissait du drapeau de l'Australie.

- Pas un petit garçon, madame le Premier Ministre, la corrigea Tanaka. Une petite fille. Et si nous devons poursuivre sur l'âge du n°1, je me dois de vous informer que ce n'est pas un être humain, madame. C'est une expérience de laboratoire. Comme ces macaque que l'on utilise habituellement pour des expériences. Un macaque de six est bien assez vieux pour servir, non ?

- Vous avez beau dire que c'est un macaque, je ne vois ici, et – elle montra ces confrères – je pense que tout le monde ici est d'accord avec moi, qu'une enfant.

Le professeur Tanaka soupira.

- Ce n'est pas une enfant. C'est, comme je vous l'ai dis plus tôt, la solution à vos problèmes. Une enfant agit comme une enfant, n°1 agit comme vous voulez qu'elle agisse.

C'est en entendant ces mots que je compris vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Alors comme ça, j'étais la seule dans ce cas ? La seule à vivre en laboratoire ? La seule à être à ce point ignorante ? On me dit souvent que j'ai un caractère de merde, et c'est peut-être ce jour-là qu'il est apparu.

- Non.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je sais ce qu'ils virent. Un petit être humain, maigre, presque squelettique. Un visage fermé aux grands yeux noirs, à la peau pâle de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu le soleil et au crâne rasé. Mon corps enfantin et mon absence de cheveux avaient trompés la majorité de l'assemblée au sujet de mon sexe et aujourd'hui je sais pourquoi. Mais à l'époque, le concept d'homme et de femme était un peu flou dans mon esprit. Toujours était-il que moi, un petit bout de femme à l'allure étrange, venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer mon désaccord.

- Tais-toi, n°1.

L'ordre du professeur claqua alors qu'il me fusillait du regard.

- Non.

- Elle a parlé. Ce que vous tenez à appeler un ''macaque'' a parlé, s'exclama Julia Gillard, triomphante.

- Non, c'est une erreur, corrigea vivement le professeur. Ça doit être le seul mot qu'elle connaisse, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il veut dire. Elle n'a pas conscience d'elle-même. Et c'est la définition d'un être humain.

Je me rend compte aujourd'hui que c'était sûrement vraiment la première fois que j'ouvrais la bouche. Je n'avais jamais été bavarde. Mes sourcils se froncèrent à ses paroles.

- Non.

- Tais-toi ! cria le professeur en s'approchant de moi, menaçant.

Je le toisais froidement.

- Non.

- Que veut-tu dire, petite ? m'interrogea Julia Gillard.

- Je ne suis pas un macaque.

Ils eurent l'air surpris par ma réponse, je développais donc.

- Je fait partie de l'évolution de l'Homme de Cro Magnon, qu'on appelle communément le genre humain moderne. Je suis un être humain de sexe féminin et j'ai approximativement six ans, débitais-je sans quitter des yeux le professeur qui rougissais à mesure que je parlais. Et je ne m'appelle pas n°1.

Le professeur se leva de sa chaise et pénétra dans le cercle de la table pour m'attraper violemment par le bras. Je ne réagis pas, on ne m'avais pas appris à utiliser ma télékinésie contre des choses animées. Mais quand le professeur vola contre un mur après m'avoir giflé, je me dis que je n'avais en fait jamais essayé et que j'aurais dû. Un filet de sang coula sur le front du professeur. Plusieurs hommes dégainèrent des armes et les pointèrent vers moi – je ne savais pas encore ce qu'étaient des pistolets. Ils avaient l'air effrayés et je songeais que j'avais peut-être fait une bêtise. Mais Julia Gillard s'approcha doucement vers moi, apaisante. Je la laissais s'agenouiller pour arriver à mon niveau. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayé, et je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que j'eu mon premier contact avec une forme de figure maternelle.

- Alors, dit-elle gentiment. Comment t'appelle-tu ?

Je donnais le nom par lequel mlle Yoshino m'appelais dans ses bons jours, le seul nom qui m'évoquait vraiment la véracité de mon existence dans ce monde, le nom qui devint le mien à partir de ce jour-là.

- Je m'appelle Akira.


	2. Akira 2 sur 2

Après cette réunion qui marqua un tournant dans ma vie, j'intégrais l'armée japonaise. Une section tenue secrète dont j'étais la seule membre. Ce qui étais étrange, c'était que mes chefs n'étaient pas le gouvernement japonais – enfin, pas que le gouvernement japonais – mais aussi celui de l'Australie, de l'Afrique du Sud, du Maroc, du Congo, des Etats-Unis, de la France, du Royaume-Uni, de la Suède, de l'Allemagne, du Canade, de l'Italie, de la Chine, de la Corée du Sud et de la Russie.  
L'autre chose qui changea fut le renvoi du professeur Tanaka et des trois quarts de l'équipe scientifique qui me surveillait depuis ma naissance. Je ne regrettais pas leur disparition, mlle Yoshino était la seule que j'appréciais un tant soit peu et elle était restée. Je quittais ma chambre stérilisé, blanche, au large miroir sans teint derrière lequel ces scientifiques avaient passés des heures à m'observer sous toutes mes coutures et intégrais les dortoir des femmes militaires. C'est étrange à dire, mais je devins en un sens la mascotte de la base. Mes pouvoirs étaient secret défense, tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était que j'étais importante pour leurs gouvernements.  
Les femmes ne m'acceptèrent jamais, les efforts inexistants des deux côtés rendant la coexistence difficile. Par contre les hommes semblèrent me prendre en affection. J'aurais préféré partager leur dortoir, mais avec du recul je me rends compte que l'un d'entre eux auraient pu oublier que la pédophilie et le viol sont interdits par la loi, ce qui ne risquais pas d'arriver avec les femmes – quoi que...

Toujours était-il que je commençais un entraînement militaire. On m'apprit à me servir des fameux pistolets – j'appréciais tout particulièrement le fusil d'assaut –, des grenades, des armes blanche et à combattre au corps-à-corps. C'était à la fois détendant et désagréable. Je faisais du sport – ce que j'adore – tout en apprenant une quantité monstre de connaissance – ce que j'adore – mais je me demandais pourquoi. Pourquoi apprendre cela à une petite fille ? J'eus presque immédiatement la réponse. Ils l'avaient dit durant la réunion. J'étais La solution. Restais à savoir à quel problème. Dans les livres d'histoire, j'appris que pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale les nazis appelaient le génocide des juifs la Solution Finale.  
J'espérais juste ne pas être ce genre de solution.

Finalement, c'est presque deux ans plus tard que j'eus ma réponse en entier : on m'envoya au Pakistan, avec les troupes américaines. Personne ne savait que j'étais là, sauf mes chefs. Et mon rôle était d'éliminer l'un des principaux dirigeants d'un réseau terroriste tristement célèbre dans le monde pour un attentat ayant eu lieu un 11 novembre. C'était la première fois que je tuais quelqu'un. Et ça n'avait même pas été difficile. Qui aurait fait attention à un petit garçon – même si on ne me tondait plus, mes cheveux étaient toujours extrêmement courts – tout seul et sans armes ? On m'avait largué en hélico à quelques kilomètres, j'avais couru jusqu'à la planque du méchant, j'étais entrée – la télékinésie peut faire faire des choses étranges au gardes... – j'avais trouvé le méchant et je l'avais tué.

Pas d'effusions de sang.

Pas de cris.

Disons que son cœur avait oublié de battre pendant de longues minutes et que ses poumons avaient oubliés comment aspirer de l'air. Je mentirais si je disais qu'il n'a pas souffert. Je pense que j'ai peut-être fait exprès. Juste avant d'atterrir, j'avais lu l'ordre de mission et trouvé pratiquement tous les faits absolument ignobles.  
Le pire dans cette histoire était sûrement que, malgré tout, je ne ressentais aucun remords. Les gens ''bien'' étaient sensés se sentir mal après avoir retiré une vie, non ? Sinon, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient comme les méchants, qu'ils n'étaient plus du côté de la justice mais de celui de l'anarchie et du chaos. Ça cogitait beaucoup dans ma petite tête de fillette de huit ans. Et, pour protéger mon esprit des répercussions psychologique, Julia Gillard me convaincu jusqu'à ce que j'en sois intimement persuadée que ce que j'avais fais était bien et juste. Que j'avais rendu justice.  
Et je me contentais de ça.  
Dans ce monde, il est une chose étrange et qui pourtant existe depuis toujours et existera toujours. Cette est chose est le fait que le mensonge sera toujours plus doux à entendre que la vérité. Car les mensonges sont du miel pour ceux qui les écoutent, tandis que la vérité peut être le pire des poisons.

Après avoir fait mon œuvre, je m'échappais discrètement de la planque et regagnais l'endroit où l'on m'avais déposé. Et la mission se finit ainsi, on me ramena juste à la base de Nagasaki et je regagnais mon dortoir. Avec du recul, je pense que Julia Gillard avait choisis de ne rien changer à ma routine après cet événement. Elle était la seule à croire à mon humanité et à me traiter comme tel, c'est pour cela qu'elle me traita comme un être humain ayant subit un choc. Je n'en avais moi-même pas conscience à cette époque. Pour ma part, j'avais fait mon travail, Mme Julia était contente et nous avions regagné la ''maison''. Il faisait trop chaud et humide à mon goût au Pakistan.

.

Après cette mission, j'en accomplis bien d'autres. Toujours dans la plus grande discrétion, malgré quelques incartades avec des forces ennemis durant lesquelles j'avais prouvé que le budget annuel attribué à ma section n'était pas de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres. Mais malgré le fait que tout les membres de la section semblaient croire que j'étais totalement ralliée à leur cause et qu'ils pouvaient user de moi comme d'un marionnette, mon esprit était plein à craquer d'envies de fuites, de vies nouvelles à l'extérieur et d'aventures d'un tout autre genre.

.

L'élément déclencheur de ma libération advenu l'année de mon dix-neuvième nouvel an et il s'appelait Grover Underwood, ressemblait à un adolescent, portait toujours un béret, boitait beaucoup et semblait vouer un culte aux enchiladas au fromage. Nous n'étions pas dans la même section. Son truc à lui, c'était pas le terrain, mais plutôt les commandes à distance, bien à l'abri dans son bureau. Si, au début de notre amitié, je l'avais catalogué de lâche à cause de ça, je passais bien vite pas-dessus. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais ses jambes. D'après ce que j'avais compris,il avait une maladie qui influençait sur les muscles qui contrôlaient ses membres inférieurs. À cause de sa différence, Grover se faisait chahuté par les autres de la base. Je suppose que c'était facile de s'en prendre à un petit noir à l'air aimable comme lui quand on est une montagne de muscles sans cervelle.  
Au début, je ne réagis pas à sa présence sur la base. Les nouveaux n'étaient pas si rares que ça et je ne m'étonnais plus depuis longtemps à chaque fois que je voyais un visage inconnu. Mais je remarquais vite les moqueries. Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'ennuyer plus que ça. Pourtant, lorsque Ryu – la montagne de muscles sans cervelle – lâcha une saloperie de trop sur Grover et que j'étais comme par hasard au bon endroit au bon moment, je fis comprendre d'une manière très élégante et gracieuse – un couteau sous la gorge, il n'y a que ça de vrai pour résoudre les problème – que Grover n'était pas là pour se faire enquiquiner par des brutes épaisses. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il commença à être empli de dévotion envers moi et à ne plus me lâcher d'une semelle. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était mon premier ami.

Plus haut, j'ai dis que Grover avait été l'élément déclencheur de ma libération.  
Je vais vous expliquer.  
J'étais en mission pour l'Italie cette fois-ci et sur le territoire américain, dans le New Jersey pour être exact. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire ce que j'y ais fais, mais je suis sûre que vous avez une très bonne imagination qui vous donnera une idée approximative. Je travaillais toujours en solo, la présence de Grover n'était marquée que par sa voix qui sortait de mon oreillette...

.

La première chose à laquelle je songeais lorsque je repris connaissance fut : où ais-je donc fichu mon pistolet ?  
J'embrassais du regard la pièce sombre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Pas de fenêtres, des murs nus, gris, une ampoule également nue qui pendait tristement du plafond, un sol en lino déchiré par endroits, une porte entrouverte de style bunker. Je n'avais, par contre, aucune fichue idée d'où je me trouvais. Je me souvenais juste que j'étais en mission dans le New Jersey. Et, en orientant mon regard vers le coin le plus sombre de la petite pièce, j'aperçu une forme adossée au mur. La silhouette était avachie sur le sol et une ombre sombre s'écoulait d'elle sur le lino noir. Je plissais les yeux, tentant de savoir comment je m'étais débrouillée pour me retrouver dans une pièce comme celle-ci avec pour seule compagnie un cadavre. Je ne me souvenait pas d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Et pourtant, il semblerait que je l'ai l'ais fait.  
Je me relevais doucement et me mis sur ses pieds avant de remarquer mon revolver à quelques centimètres du corps. Je m'approchais pour le ramasser et remarquais dans le même temps que j'avais les mains et les avant-bras couverts d'un liquide rouge et poisseux. Je grimaçais. Je m'essuyais machinalement sur mon treillis camouflage et me dirigeais vers la porte entrouverte. Je laissais une empreinte rouge sur la poignée en métal. De l'autre côté, il y avait un long couloir sombre et humide – j'entendais un bruit de goutte-à-goutte derrière les autres portes du couloir. Je marchais durant cinq minutes avant d'arriver au bout du couloir.  
La porte était fermée par un cadenas.  
Je soupirais, sortais son revolver et tirais trois fois. Le cadenas tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique. J'attendais un moment, au cas où quelqu'un était derrière la porte.  
Aucun bruit.  
J'aurais pu utiliser ma télékinésie mais j'avais pour ordre de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas de danger immédiat.  
J'ouvrais et me retrouvais dehors, dans un décor des plus troublants. J'étais au beau milieu d'une forêt, mais n'avais aucune idée de comment j'étais arrivée là. J'activais mon oreillette.

- ...méro 1 ?! grésilla une voix furieuse. Numéro 1, répondez, bon sang !

Je fus surprise de ne pas entendre la voix de Grover mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Par contre, je levais les yeux au ciel. Mon interlocuteur ferait bien de se remettre avec sa femme, la rupture le rendait encore plus sanguin et énervé qu'auparavant.

- Je suis là, colonel.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux arbres qui m'entourait.

- Où ça, là ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Eh ben en voilà une question, quelle est bonne... Où étais-je ?

- Comment ça, où ? Vous n'arrivez pas à me localiser par satellite ?

- Non, vous avez disparu des radars. Mais vous ne savez pas où vous êtes, numéro 1 ?

J'observais le ciel bleu et pur d'été, puis de nouveau les grands arbres. Il faisait beau ce jour-là. C'était différent de l'été japonais et j'avouais trouvé cela agréablement nouveau.

- J'en n'en ai pas la plus sombre idée.

Je commençais à marcher.

- Je vais me rends dans la ville la plus proche, je vous rappellerais à ce moment-là. Fin de transmission.

Et je me mis en marche. Le sol était inégal, sec, aucun nuages ne tachaient le ciel de leur couleur blanche. Un ou deux arbres étaient étendus sur le sol, frappés par la foudre. Je les escaladais d'un bond et continuais mon chemin. On ne voyait pas à deux mètres tant la forêt était dense. Je ne marcha pas très longtemps, à peine trente minutes, avant de trouver un premier bâtiment.  
Je fronçais les sourcils.

- C'est quoi c...

Pourquoi est-ce que le bâtiment en question était une construction qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à un temple antique ? Je continuais de marcher, curieuse de voir ce que j'allais trouver. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des vestiges grecs en Amérique. Était-ce au moins possible ? Je n'en savait rien. Je dépassais le temple et me retrouvais au milieu d'un espèce de U composé d'une dizaine de bâtiments plus ou moins grands. J'avais cru entendre des voix, lorsque j'étais dans la forêt, et en conclus que c'étaient celles des dizaines et des dizaines d'adolescents qui courraient un peu partout. J'en vis plusieurs avec des épées et des armures antiques.

- C'est quoi ici, une colonie de vacances à thème ? marmonnais-je.

Je battis en retraite sous le couvert des arbres. Si un des adolescents m'apercevaient, avec mes vêtements et ma peau couverte de sang, j'étais sûre de perdre ma couverture. Étonnamment, je n'avais pas fait dans la finesse ce coup-là. En temps normal, je ne me retrouvais dans cet état que très peu souvent. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt en cherchant à contourner la colonie. En chemin, je surpris plusieurs patrouille d'adolescents qui guettaient à la lisière de la forêt. Je fronça les sourcils. Ces jeunes gens étaient-ils soldats ? Des guerriers à peine sortis de l'enfance, à la solde de leur gouvernement ? Je n'avais pourtant jamais entendu parler de personnes comme moi. Je pensais être seule. Et je n'osais imaginer que d'autres enfants aient été dans mon cas. Mais je me trompais peut-être. Sûrement même. Je ne voulais pas envisager que quelqu'un ait effectuer des recherches comme les miennes sur d'autres enfants. Je me mis à courir, sans bruits, et arrivais à un espèce de portail devant un immense pin. D'ici, je pouvais entendre des voitures. La route n'était pas très loin. Je m'arrêtais un instant et imaginais comment j'allais bien pouvoir confisquer un véhicule dans mon état.  
Qui confirait sa voiture à une jeune fille couverte de sang ?


	3. Premier contact

Il commençait à faire nuit et des torches s'allumèrent un peu partout dans la colonie de vacances. Il y avait toujours des adolescents qui déambulaient, mais dans l'obscurité naissance nul ne pourrait me remarquer. Cachée entre un bungalow et un gros buisson, je repérais le baraquement des douches. Il fallait que je l'atteigne sans me faire prendre, puis, une fois dans une douche, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un remarque que je ne faisais pas partie de cette colonie. Au moment où le chemin qui se tenait entre mon objectif et moi se vida complètement – ce devait être l'heure de manger – je marchais d'un pas vif vers les douches. Courir serait dangereux et ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur ma petite personne. Dès que je passais la porte, je bondis dans une douche et la verrouillait. J'ôtais rapidement tous mes vêtements et actionnais l'eau chaude. Je frottais sans douceur chaque parcelles de mon corps souillé et, lorsque j'eus fini, je regardais l'eau rougie s'écouler dans la bonde de la douche. Je restais quelques minutes inutiles sous le jet d'eau brûlant, détendant mes muscles. Je savais que dès que j'aurais fini mes petites affaires, il allait falloir rentrer là-bas. Je n'en avais pas envie, je voulais rester dehors et profiter des derniers rayons du soleil, de l'air frais et de l'odeur d'humus qui flottait dans l'air. Néanmoins, je savait aussi que plus je mettais de temps pour rentrer, et plus j'allais avoir des problèmes. Déjà que je m'étais perdue et avais tué un homme qui n'avait pas l'air de faire partie de sa mission.

En soupirant de déception, j'éteignis l'eau et remis rapidement mes vêtements. Le sang qui les badigeonnaient était sec et rendait le tissus rigide. Il fallait que je me trouve d'autre fringues. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Pas âme qui vive dans le camp. Je me dépêchais d'aller dans un des bungalow que j'avais repéré plus tôt. C'était celui qui portait le numéro 11. J'entrais vite, me précipita au premier lit que je trouvais, sans faire attention à l'épée qui trônait sur la couverture – ça, c'était vraiment étrange –, et attrapa les vêtements qui traînaient dessus. Je grimaçais. Bon lit, c'était celui d'une fille. Mais mauvaise taille. Je ne pouvais pas mettre le soutien-gorge – cette fille devait faire du 90C, et je ne faisais qu'un petit 85A. Je me contentais de passer la robe blanche sans rien mettre en dessous. Je grimaçais en passant la robe sur son corps mince. Je détestais les robes et plus encore sans sous-vêtements. Je mis la culotte – Dieu merci, ce n'était pas un string – qui allait avec le soutien-gorge et remit mes propres chaussures même si elle me donnait un genre bizarre – robe toute simple blanche à fines bretelles avec des army boots... Je n'ai jamais eu un sens de la mode très développé mais quelque chose me disais que ça n'allait pas ensemble.

J'attrapais mes propres vêtements et les fourrais dans la poubelle, en prenant soin de les cacher sous d'autres détritus. Enfin, je sortis discrètement du bungalow et me dirigeais vers l'entrée le plus calmement possible. C'était l'été, aussi je n'avais pas froid. Je ne rencontrais personne sur le chemin, ils devaient manger. Mais, alors que je m'apprêtais à traverser le portail :

- Eh ! Toi, là-bas !

Je me figeais en le crispant au tissus de la robe. '' _Oh oh..._ ''. Je fermais les yeux en priant pour que la voix d'homme ne s'adresse pas à moi.

- Eh ! Je te parle, gamine !

J'étouffais un juron et me retournais, lentement. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire ça. L'homme qui m'alpaguais ressemblait à un ivrogne et je me demandais comment des parents pouvaient confier leurs enfants à quelqu'un comme lui. Néanmoins, il m'avait vu et j'avais une mauvaise intuition sur ce que j'allais devoir faire. Le contact froid de mon pistolet – coincé dans l'élastique de ma culotte – me sembla affreusement équivoque.

- Oui ?

L'homme marcha vers moi. Il portait une chemise léopard et un pantalon violet, ses cheveux noirs semblaient gras et une étincelle dansaient dans son regard sombre.

- Tu ne devrais pas être au réfectoire, gamine ? grogna-t-il.

Mon estomac gronda. '' _Un repas chaud_... me laissais-je divaguer avant de me reprendre ''. J'inspirais profondément et m'approchais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques millimètres de ma peau. Et là, je dégainais mon revolver. Je l'enfonçais froidement dans la ventre de l'homme.

- Écoutez-moi bien, Monsieur, chuchotais-je froidement. Vous allez faire exactement ce que vais dire, sinon vous allez devenir le propriétaire d'un magnifique deuxième trou de balle, OK ? Ça serait dommage que les enfants voient ça, non ?

Les militaires – hommes – m'avaient montré comment effrayé un homme et cette technique était celle qui revenait le plus souvent. Apparemment, le sexe masculin tenait particulièrement à n'avoir qu'un seul trou. Bizarrement, mon otage ne semblait pas du tout effrayé. Seul de la surprise se peignait sur son visage d'ivrogne. Il se mit à rire. Je le regardais, dubitative. Généralement, les gens n'éclataient pas de rire lorsque je pointais un pistolet sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? aboyais-je.

Je n'étais pas connue, au sein de son unité, pour être d'une extraordinaire patience. Toutefois, je ne criais presque jamais en temps normal – parler était déjà assez difficile pour moi pour en plus crier. Je préférais m'exprimer calmement. Mais il semblerait que les gens obéissaient mieux quand on criait alors...

- Monsieur D ? appela une voix douce.

Je jurais – ces dernières années j'avais appris des jurons aussi colorés qu'imagés. En voilà d'autres qui arrivaient. J'allais vraiment me faire tuer par le colonel. Je m'apprêtais à faire – à regret – feu sur l'homme qui arrivait, mais je me retrouvais face à des jambes de canasson blanc. '' _...?_ ''. Je levais les yeux et hoquetais. Ce n'était pas un homme à cheval. Pas du tout.  
C'était...  
Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? jurais-je.

« Mais qu'est ce qui était en train de ce passer dans ce bon Dieu de monde ?! » est une expression très proche de la réalité pour imaginer ce que j'étais en train de penser.

- Un peu de décence, s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle, me réprimanda gentiment le mi-homme mi-cheval. Et pourriez-vous lâcher mon directeur ? Ce serait adorable.

Je raffermis - '' _Adorable ?_ '' - ma prise sur son arme et l'enfonçais plus encore dans le ventre de l'ivrogne. Je commençais à trouver la journée très longue, j'avais envie de dormir et qu'on me laisse tranquille. En plus, je commençais à croire qu'on m'avais drogué pendant mon sommeil. En somme, j'étais _très_ énervée.

- T'es quoi, toi ? criais-je en reculant.

Je regardais le... la chose approcher.

- Baissez votre arme, mademoiselle. S'il vous plaît.

- Vous allez me répondre, oui ou merde ?!

Je sentais que je commençais à trembler.

'' _Merde..._ ''.

C'était mauvais signe.

'' _Merde..._ ''.

S'il continuait à m'énerver comme ça, j'allais... Je retins ma respiration. Je fermais les yeux.

Les vitres des bâtiments environnants explosèrent en même temps dans un fracas effroyable.

'' _Et merde, trop tard_ ''.

Je lâchais l'ivrogne et le poussais. Ils étaient paralysées par la surprise. Ils ne pourraient pas me suivre. Je me mis à courir. Il fallait que je rejoigne la route. Il fallait absolument que je m'éloigne de cet asile de fous. Je dépassais le portail. La route n'était pas loin. J'y étais presque. Plus que quelques mètres et...  
La seule chose que je vis fut quelque chose foncer sur moi.  
Je me sentis violemment pousser. Quelque chose me cueillis au ventre. Ma respiration se coupa. Je décollais du sol et m'écrasais par terre. Pendant un instant, je fus déstabilisée. Je n'arrivais pas à fixer mon regard sur un point précis. Ma tête tournait follement. J'avais envie de vomir.

- Eh ! Akira ! Ça va ?

Je réprimais un haut-le-cœur et redressais mollement la tête. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant ce qui s'était accroché à ma taille.

- Grover ?

Il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à me plaquer, à la base d'entraînement. Je regardais son béret qui pendait piteusement sur ses boucles courtes et souris. Sa barbichette tremblait, il avait l'air inquiet. Au bout d'un moment, je fronçais encore les sourcils.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Grov' ? T'es pas sensé être à la base ?

Il prit un air coupable que je ne saisis pas.

- Grov' ?

J'entendis un bruit de sabots et tournais la tête vers la chose mi-homme mi-cheval qui s'approchait en compagnie de l'ivrogne. ''_ Merde..._ '' . Je me remis sur pieds d'un bond et attrapais mon ami par le bras.

- Viens !

- Akira...

Je commençais à courir en le traînant derrière moi.

- Arrête-toi, Akira... demanda-t-il d'un ton plaignant.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, trop occupée à quadriller mentalement la zone que je parcourais.

- Mais qu'est-ce que se passe ici, Grov ? marmonnais-je. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Il arrêta de courir.

- Écoute-moi un peu, Akira !

Je le regardais, dubitative, alors qu'il essayait de rebrousser chemin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu veux y retourner ?

- Il faut que tu reste, tu peux pas retourner là-bas !

Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ses paroles. Il savait que mon vœu le plus cher serait de disparaître pour ne jamais revenir à la base. C'était moi-même qui lui avait confié. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, qu'on retrouverait sa trace et qu'on la ramènerait à la base par la peau du cul avant même qu'ils aient passés la frontière.

- On peut pas s'enfuir, Grover, soufflais-je. Si on le fait, ils nous retrouverons, je retournerais au laboratoire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et toi, tu serais jugé comme déserteur et ennemi de la nation. Tu le sais parfaitement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sous-entendait de fuir l'influence militaire lorsque j'étais en mission. Je le regardais sans comprendre alors qu'il me tirais vers l'homme à moitié cheval et l'ivrogne.

- Ils peuvent t'aider, me dit-il sérieusement alors que je résistais encore. Ici, tu peux fuir tout ça !

Je ne comprenais pas. Puis, un détail me frappa et me fis oublier l'homme cheval.

- Grover... sur ta tête... - je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe – Des cornes... ?

l me lâcha et je ne pensais même pas à courir. Grover enleva complètement son béret qui dévoilait deux petite corne dépassant de ses cheveux bouclés. Je baissais les yeux vers ses jambes malades et remarquais qu'il ne portait pas de pantalon. Je ne réagis même pas lorsque je vis ses jambes poilues finissant par des sabots de chèvre.

Toi... T'es comme l'autre, là-bas. Pourquoi ? demandais-je calmement.

Il ne répondit pas, l'ai penaud, mais des connections logiques se firent très vite dans mon cerveau et un scénario apparu.

Un nouveau.

Qui avait attiré ma sympathie en m'émouvant.

Qui était devenu mon premier et seul ami.

A qui j'avais confié ma vie entière.

Qui semblait obsédé par l'idée que je m'enfuie.

Qui était pour la première fois sur le terrain alors que je rencontrait un homme à moitié cheval.

Qui était un mélange entre un homme et un animal, comme l'autre.

- Et merde.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, choquée.

- Dis-moi que je me trompe, Grover. Dis-moi que tu ne me manipule pas depuis le début. Pas toi...


	4. Sang-mêlée

Grover avait l'air coupable. Il ouvra à plusieurs reprises la bouche mais la referma à chaque fois sans dire un mot. Quant à moi, je refusais de croiser son regard, me concentrant sur la tête de léopard vivant encastrée dans le mur. Et pour éviter de faire exploser toutes les vitres et lampes environnantes, j'essayais de me focaliser sur : '' Comment un léopard peut-il êtres toujours vivant avec la tête coupée et accrochée à un mur ? ''  
Je n'avais pas encore de réponse satisfaisante.  
L'homme cheval était maintenant assis dans un fauteuil roulant. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait fait pour camoufler ses jambes et je commençais à envisager le fait que mon passé, ma télékinésie, mon travail et les médicaments que je prenais depuis trois ans étaient en train de me rendre complètement cinglée. L'ivrogne était assis sur le sofa en face du mien et semblait passionner sur son verre à vin et la carafe l'alcool qu'il avait dans la main. Il versa précautionneusement le liquide dans le verre, mais au contact du récipient, il se transforma en un liquide brun avec des reflets rouges et des petites bulles. L'ivrogne se renfrogna en posant son verre.  
Je fermais les yeux en voyant ceci. Je devais vraiment être en train de devenir folle.

- Je crois que nous devons parler, mlle.

J'ouvrais les paupières sur l'homme dans le fauteuil roulant – je préférais me rappeler de lui comme un infirme plutôt que comme... bref.

- Bonne idée, lâchais-je.

- Tout d'abord, que connaissez-vous des dieux grecs ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que que c'était que cette question à la noix ? Et quel était le rapport avec la situation actuelle. Néanmoins, en bon petit soldat que j'étais, je répondais :

- Pas grand chose. Ils vivaient en Grèce, il y a longtemps, je suppose, ajoutais-je.

Il esquissa un sourire. Je remarquais qu'il avait l'air d'approcher de la cinquantaine. Il avait des cheveux plus longs que les miens et épais. Ils étaient châtains, mais certaines mèches tournaient au gris. Il avait des yeux bruns, francs.

- Il y a peu de bonnes façons, crédibles surtout, d'annoncer ceci à quelqu'un qui, comme toi, n'a eu aucun contact avec notre monde jusqu'à un âge si avancé. Aussi, vais-je être bref. Les dieux grecs existent, mlle.

Il y eu un blanc dans la salle durant lequel mon cerveau sembla être complètement déconnecté.

- Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

Juste alors que je m'apprêtais à sérieusement lui conseiller d'aller un médecin et un psy, son image mi-homme mi-cheval refit son apparition dans mon esprit. Un lointain souvenir d'un meurtre causé dans un musée, section mythologie grecque, me revint en mémoire. Le docteur en histoire antique dont je m'étais occupée travaillait sur un livre lorsque c'était arrivé. J'avais jeté un coup d'oeil au livre avant de partir – la curiosité est un vilain défaut – et feuilleté quelques pages qui parlait de...

- Chiron, murmurais-je. Le sage centaure, professeur d'Achille. - Je levais les yeux vers lui et fronçais les sourcils – C'est vous ? demandais-je, la voix plein d'incompréhension.

Il hocha la tête.  
Comment était-ce possible ?

- Vous êtes mort il y a des centaines d'années, crus-je bon de balbutier. Vous n'êtes même pas sensé existé.

- De ta part, gamine, je trouve ça vachement gonflé, grommela l'ivrogne. Je crois que c'est pas nous qui remportons le monopole de l'erreur de la nature.

- Monsieur D, arrêtez ça, protesta Chiron.

Je ne relevais même pas la réflexion. Ce n'était la première fois eu j'entendais ça et je pensais moi-même la même chose. Je dévisageais l'ivrogne.

- Pendant qu'on y est, vous n'avez qu'à tous vous présenter, histoire de rester dans la vague de la première info. Au moins, ça sera fait, marmonna-t-elle. Alors, vous êtes qui vous ? Le dieu des casse-couilles ?

Ce n'était absolument pas dirigé vers sa chemise léopard et son pantalon violet – même pas un peu – mais plutôt vers ses réflexions. Alors que je le fixais, il me sembla que ses yeux mauves s'enflammèrent. Un grondement de tonnerre résonna dehors.

- Dionysos, dieu de vin, des fêtes et de la folie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il insista sur le dernier mot en me regardant. '' _Je crois que je l'ai vexé_ ''.

- Alors comme ça, c'est pas que l'apparence, vous êtes vraiment un poivrot.

J'avouerais que cette dernière phrase n'était pas destiné à l'énerver. Elle était juste sortie telle qu'elle de ma bouche. Il n'eut pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Ils m'expliquèrent tout. Ce qu'étais cette colonie. Ce qu'ils étaient. Ce que j'étais. Et étrangement, je les croyais. J'avais toujours été naïve. Mais je crois qu'en fait j'avais juste du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. J'avais juste l'impression de flotter.

.

Après ma bourde, je tâchais de faire ce que je faisait toujours lorsqu'un trop plein d'émotions menaçaient de me submerger, je m'exilais aux toilettes. C'était puéril et franchement étrange, mais je n'étais plus à ça près. Nous étions dans ce qu'ils appelaient la Grande Maison et les toilettes étaient propres et spacieuses – sûrement pour donner envie aux visiteurs de revenir. Je m'enfermais dans une cabine, rabattais la cuvette et m'asseyais sur le couvercle. Je fermais les yeux. Un militaire du nom de Chang m'avais un jour appris une technique de méditation que j'avais librement interprétée. En gros, je m'étais crée un espace imaginaire mental dans lequel je stockais tout mes souvenirs, toutes mes observations, toutes mes connaissances. C'était une sorte de forteresse de solitude dans laquelle je pouvais réfléchir sans être dérangée.

J'imaginais mon itinéraire. D'abord, prendre le train vers un endroit qui ressemblait à la campagne anglaise, verte et humide. Puis, marcher à travers un labyrinthe, trouvant mon chemin grâce à ce que je déposais chaque fois. Ici, c'était une rose rouge au milieu d'un rosier blanc. Là, c'était une montre cassée. Au fur-et-à-mesure, je me sentais quitter mon corps et bientôt, j'arrivais devant une petite maison en brisque rouge, à la façade en partie recouverte de lierre et en toit en ardoise. Les fenêtres était fermées, mais je pouvais voir qu'il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur, comme à chaque fois que je venais. Comme si cette maison m'attendais.  
Alors, j'entrais. À l'intérieur il faisait chaud, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, un fauteuil que je savais moelleux se trouvait devant le feu. Il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait jamais personne. C'était logique, aux dernières nouvelles, je n'étais pas encore schizophrène. La maison n'était pas grande. Juste le salon avec la cheminée, une petite cuisine rustique, et un escalier qui menait à la chambre, à la salle d'eau et à la dernière pièce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon esprit avait prit la peine d'inclure une cuisine et une salle de bain. Peut-être pour la décoration.

Je montais et allais dans l'autre pièce. C'était une petite pièce aux murs peints dans un vieux rose que j'appréciais grandement. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait que des bibliothèques aux murs. Pleins de bibliothèques et à peine la place de faire un pas de côté. Les bibliothèques étaient pleines de livres plus ou moins épais. Je farfouillais dans celle de droite, celle où il y avait les livres vierges, et en prit un. Puis, je redescendais. Je m'installais confortablement dans mon fauteuil et savourait la chaleur du feu avant d'ouvrir le livre et de prendre le stylo bic qui était accroché à la couverture.  
La suite était simple. Je couchais sur le papier au grain épais tout ce que je venais de vivre sans omettre les détails et mes pensées. Ainsi, j'organisais manuellement mon raisonnement.

**1. Grover est un traître. Il s'est attiré ma sympathie pour m'attirer dans cette colonie.**

**2. Grover est un satyre.**

**3. Cette colonie est appelée ''La colonie des sang-mêlés''.**

**4. Sang-mêlés désignent les enfants bâtards des dieux grecs. On les appellent aussi les demi-dieux.**

**5. Le directeur de la colonie est le dieu des gueules de bois, Dionysos. Le chef des activités est un centaure.**

**6. Je suis une sang-mêlée.**

Je ne savais pas quoi mettre d'autres. Je trouvais le résumé des derniers événements particulièrement démoralisant. Aussi, je rajoutais les points positifs.

**7. Je suis libre. Je ne suis plus obligée de tuer pour ne pas retourner aux laboratoires. Je ne suis plus une arme ni une expérience.**

**8. J'aime le New Jersey en été.**

**9. Si nous sommes tous des enfants des dieux, alors nous sommes tous de la même famille. Cela veut dire que, tout d'un coup, j'ai une famille extra-large ? - Si les dieux touchaient les allocations familiales, ils seraient milliardaires.**

**10. D'après Chiron, j'ai une chance extraordinaire. Peu de sang-mêlés atteignent l'âge adulte.**

Et comme je suis une indécrottable pessimiste, je rajoutais aussi les points négatifs.

**11. Je n'ai plus d'ami, Grover m'a manipulé, je suis seule et triste – super, ais-je déjà mentionné la fait que je déprime vite ?**

**12. Les militaires de la base vont me retrouver très vite, ils savent que ma dernière mission se passe dans le coin.**

**13. Maintenant que je sais qui je suis, les monstres vont commencer à m'attaquer. Plus de chance de mourir sous peu.**

**14. Les autres sang-mêlés vont inévitablement apprendre d'où je viens. Après ça, qui voudra risquer de m'approcher ?**

**15. Le dieu qui est sensé être mon ou ma génitrice n'est-il pas sensé m'aider ? Comment se fait-il que j'ai passé dix-neuf ans de ma vie en tant que cobaye à prier tout les saints existants de me sauver ?**

Je refermais le livre, le rapportais dans la petite pièce et fermais la porte à clé avant de suspendre la clé à un cordon autour de mon cou. Puis je sortis, prit le chemin inverse, reprit le train et... me retrouvais de nouveau assise sur le couvercle des toilettes de la Grande maison. J'avais envie de pleurer après ce moment un tantinet déprimant, mais je n'avais jamais pleuré de ma vie, je n'allais pas commencer maintenant. J'étais – encore il y a peu – un soldait après tout. Je pris une grande inspiration. Il était temps d'avancer.


	5. Quelques mots

A partir de maintenant, Akira va raconter l'histoire comme si elle la vivait sur le moment et non comme si elle racontait une histoire. Si vous avez des questions, car j'ai conscience que l'histoire peut être floue, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !


	6. La colonie

POV Luke

Lorsque Chiron me convoqua à la Grande Maison, je restais perplexe. Aux dernières nouvelles, personne du bungalow 11 n'avait encore fait de conneries cette semaine. Même les frères Alatir s'étaient tenus tranquilles. Et je n'avait rien à me reprocher. Pourtant, Chiron ne convoquait des pensionnaires de la colonie que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à leur dire ou qu'un nouveau était arrivé. Il faisait nuit, lorsqu'il m'appela.  
C'était sûrement un nouveau.  
Il m'attendait dans le salon de la Grande Maison, entouré de Grover – cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, j'étais content de son retour de mission mais il avait l'air très gêné – et de Monsieur D. J'esquissais un sourire lorsque je vis sa chemise mais le réprimais vite. Mieux valait ne pas énerver le dieu de la folie en cette heure tardive.

Il y avait quelqu'un assis sur le sofa en face d'eux, dos à moi. La porte grinça lorsque j'entrais et la personne se tourna pour voir qui étais là. En me voyant, elle se leva. Je ne pouvais pas dire si cette personne était un homme ou une femme. J'étais même incapable de dire si elle était un sang-mêlé ou une créature mythologique. Elle avait des cheveux d'un roux si vif qu'il en semblait rouge sang et étaient attachés en une courte queue de cheval maladroite. Ses yeux d'un gris pâle dérangeant semblaient traverser jusqu'à mon âme et, un moment, j'ai même crû qu'elle pouvait vraiment lire en moi et y voir tout à propos de Cronos. Mais c'était impossible. Elle était de taille moyenne et d'une maigreur fragile. Son visage aux traits émaciés était sérieux et fermés, comme celui de quelqu'un ayant trente ans de plus qu'elle. Malgré cela, son visage n'avait pas d'âge.  
D'après la robe qu'elle portait c'était une femme.  
Chiron s'approcha en faisant rouler son fauteuil roulant et tendit une main vers moi et une autre vers elle.

- Luke, je te présente une nouvelle pensionnaire du bungalow 11. Elle s'appelle Akira.

C'était un joli nom, bien qu'inapproprié. Il sonnait bien trop asiatique pour être celui d'une personne qui ressemblait autant à une européenne. Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle regarda étrangement avant de la serrer.

- Je m'appelle Luke Castellan et je suis le conseiller en chef des Hermès. Content de te connaître.

C'était bizarrement vrai.

- Akira... - elle sembla réfléchir un quart de seconde – Nagasaki. Enchantée.

- Hermès ou indéterminée ? demandais-je en détournant le regard vers Chiron.

- Indéterminée.

Je ne pus retenir un rictus colérique.

Encore.

Les dieux n'en avaient-ils pas marre de toujours baiser sans s'occuper du reste ?! Le bungalow 11 était remplis à craquer, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour accueillir les enfants de Hermès – qui semblait semer des bâtards un peu partout en Amérique – et en plus les autres, dont les parents étaient trop désintéressé par leur progéniture pour seulement faire apparaître un petit symbole au-dessus des têtes des intéressés. C'était trop compliqué, peut-être ?!  
Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester les dieux.  
J'effaçais son rictus et souris à Akira.

- Viens, je t'emmène au bungalow. Tu visiteras demain, il est trop tard maintenant.

.

POV Akira

C'était le premier sang-mêlé que je voyais et il ne me sembla pas différent des autres adolescents que j'avais croisé ces dernières années. Un grand blond, musclé, élancé, aux yeux bleus malicieux, à la peau halé et au sourire tordus pas une cicatrice. Ce dernier point était le seul qui le rendait un peu différent des autres. Il portait un T-short orange avec ''Colonie des Sang-mêlés'' inscrit dessus en lettres noires.  
Il avait l'air aimable, malgré l'ombre dissimulée dans son regard. Il marchait devant moi, me montrant le chemin. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le grand U formé par tous les bungalow et que il s'arrêta devant celui où j'avais dérobé la robe, je grimaçais un peu. Il allait falloir ruser. Il pénétra à l'intérieur en silence et j'entrais à sa suite.

C'était impressionnant. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'adolescents entassés sur le sol et sur les lits, dormant profondément malgré leur nombre et le manque de place. Je ne savais même pas où poser les pieds pour éviter d'écraser quelqu'un, me contentant d'imiter Luke. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un champ de mines anti-personnelles et d'être en train d'attendre les démineurs, un pied posé sur une mine active. On se fraya un chemin jusqu'à un coin où il n'y avait encore personne endormi dessus.

- Tu peux dormir là, me chuchota Luke en me passant un sac de couchage. Laisses-y tes affa... - il remarqua je ne n'avais pas d'effets personnels – Tu pourras y laisser tes affaires.

Il se dirigea vers le lit d'une autre jeune fille, fouilla un peu dans les vêtements et en tira un pyjama bleu avec des dessins de poussins. Il me le passa, je fronçais les sourcils.

- Ça ne pose pas de problèmes si tu ne demande pas ?

Il sourit.

- On est chez le dieu des voleurs, tu crois que une seule chose dans nos affaires n'a pas été emprunté à long terme ?

Au moins, ça résolvais mon problème avec la robe que j'avais chipé. Luke se tourna vers, sûrement pour protéger ma pudeur le temps que j'enfile le pyjama. À la base, on ne se préoccupais pas vraiment de ça. On se changeait devant les hommes, durant les missions, et vis versa et ça n'avait jamais posé de problèmes. Toutefois, j'appréciais le geste. Une fois, le vêtement enfilé – et mon pistolet camouflé sous ma robe -, je plongeais dans le sac de couchage et m'endormais aussi sec.

.

Le lendemain matin fut épique. Je me réveillais au son des trompettes – j'entendis un garçon, non loin de moi, grogner qu'il allait faire bouffer leurs instruments aux Apollon et me retrouvais face à plusieurs dizaines de paires d'yeux surprises. Je les comprenais, pour eux, c'était comme si j'étais apparue comme par magie pendant la nuit – je devais avouer que j'en avais aussi l'impression. Je me décidais à parler lorsque bientôt tout le bungalow louchait sur moi.

- Bonjour, Akira Nagasaki, indéterminé.

J'espérais ça concis et compréhensif, et ça dû l'être car une avalanche de prénoms résonna dans le bungalow. J'avais entendu un ''Connor'' et un autre nom qui ressemblait à ''Avis'', mais tous les autres noms étaient parfaitement incompréhensible. Je souris un peu en les voyant s'agiter comme des enfants pour aller à la douche. C'était ça être un adolescent normal ? Je sortis de mon sac de couchage et vis Luke se diriger vers moi. Il me tendit un sac orange.

- J'ai piqué deux trois trucs pour toi, au magasin de la colonie. Y du shampoing et du gel douche aussi.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- ...Merci, lâchais-je en resserrant ma poigne sur le tissus du sac. C'est gentil.

.

POV Luke

Après la douche, j'emmenais Akira au réfectoire. Elle était étrange. On aurait dit qu'elle comprenait tout et rien à la fois. Je coulais un regard vers elle, qui était assis sur le banc avec une moiti de fesse. Elle observait tous et avait l'air d'engranger des informations. Comme si elle prenait des notes pour quelqu'un... Un peu comme une espionne. Mais c'était illogique, il ne pouvait y avoir deux espions à la colonie, Cronos l'aurait prévenu s'il en avait envoyé un autre. Et il imaginait mal le dieu du temps envoyer quelqu'un d'aussi... voyant. Sur le chemin du réfectoire, elle avait tous les regards. Nous n'étions pas des gamins ordinaires, mais voir une presque adulte avec un tignasse rouge, même chez nous c'était étonnant. Elle avait mis un T-shirt de la colonie.  
Je me renfrognais lorsqu'il fut l'heure des offrandes. Je détestais ce moment-là et je détestais encore plus devoir m'y plier avec autant d'hypocrisie. La table de Hermès se leva en dernier et Akira me jeta un coup d'oeil surprit. Elle avait déjà commencé à manger. Je souris en voyant ce ''blasphème''.

- On fait offrande à un dieu d'une part de notre repas en le jetant dans le feu. Généralement, à notre parent divin.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

Son visage s'était fermé, ses yeux s'assombrir. Sa voix dégageait une aura menaçante et je songeais que je n'étais apparemment pas le seul à détester les dieux. En voilà au moins une qui était lucide, bien plus que tous ces idiots qui les adulaient, et ce malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé ici.  
Je haussais les épaules.

- Fais semblant.

- C'est hypocrite.

- C'est politiquement correct, corrigeais-je.

Son regard s'apaisa un peu. Elle semblait être familière avec le terme ''politiquement correct''. On fit la queue comme les autres. Lorsque ce fut mon tour, je jetais la plus petite tomate – celle qui était presque pourrie – et deux morceaux de viande calcinés.

'' _Étouffe-toi avec, Hermès_, grondais-je intérieurement ''

Il y eut un bruit de tonnerre.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, marmonnais-je en laissant la place à Akira.

.

POV Akira

J'expédiais rapidement l'offrande en jetant n'importe quoi et en ne pensant à personne. Plutôt crever que honorer l'un de ses glandeurs intempestifs. Ils pouvaient toujours attendre. En retournant à la table des Hermès, je croisais le regard de Grover, assis juste à côté de Dionysos. Il se faisait tout petit et grignotais fébrilement une canette de coca. Je grognais en voyant ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et manger des céréales ?! Il me regarda avec un air d'excuse dans ses yeux noirs. Je détournais la tête en l'ignorant jusqu'à la fin du repas.  
Luke m'expliqua le fonctionnement de la colonie sur le chemin du retour. Il me dit qu'il fallait que je choisisse quelques activités pour remplir mes journées. Il me conseilla l'atelier d'escrime dont il s'occupait. Au milieu du U que formaient les bungalows, il y avait plusieurs terrains de basket et un de baseball. Des adolescents jouaient en criant joyeusement. Aujourd'hui aussi il faisait beau. J'avais envie de faire une activité en plein air.

Je regardais les Arès et les Apollon se disputer pour une histoire de sort musicaux jetés et de nez écrasés. Une fille brune à l'air revêche était à la tête des Arès. Luke me dis qu'il s'agit de Clarisse, la conseillère en chef des Arès et la fille préférée du dieu. Ça me donna à réfléchir. Peut-être étais-je une fille du dieu de la guerre. Avec mes aptitudes c'était tout à fait possible. Je souris à l'idée de devenir la ''sœur'' de Clarisse. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un caractère bien à elle, et j'aimais ça.

Soudain, un adolescente se dirigea vers nous. C'était une grande fille, avec des cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux couleur d'orage. Elle sourit à Luke et fixa son attention sur moi.

- Tu es nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était moi, ou sa voix était légèrement froide ?  
Je décidais d'être gentille.

- Oui, dis-je docilement. Je m'appelle Akira Nagasaki – clin d'oeil à ma ville d'origine.

- Hermès ou Indéterminée ?

Ça avait l'air d'être très important, cette histoire de bungalow, vu le nombre de personnes qui m'avait posé la même question depuis mon réveil.

- Indéterminée.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais elle me tendit sérieusement sa main, que je serrais avec un temps de retard.

- Annabeth Chase, conseillère en chef du bungalow Athéna.

Tout ceux que je rencontrais aujourd'hui étaient des conseiller en chef ou quoi ? Il n'y en avait vraiment qu'un par bungalow ? Elle commença à parler à Luke d'un jeu qui aurait lieu le vendredi, de stratégies et d'alliances. Ça, c'était mon domaine. Voyant que j'écoutais attentivement, elle me demanda si je voulais participer. Avant qu'ai pu répondre, Luke passa un bras autour de mes épaules et lança joyeusement :

- Évidemment ! Elle va nous beaucoup nous servir !

Annabeth rougit un peu le voyant m'enlacer. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Elle se reprit vite et son regard descendit vers ma poitrine.

- T'a été militaire ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Comment savait-elle ?! Je regardais vers là où elle me fixait. Ah, j'avais oublié d'enlever mes plaques d'identité militaire. Après, c'était ridiculement simple de déduire le reste. Ce n'était pas très grave. Je devais juste éviter de dire que je venais d'un laboratoire, pas que j'avais servie dans l'armée.

- Ouais, dans l'armée de terre.

'' _Entre autre_ ''

Elle n'eut pas l'air très contente de mon affirmation.

- Je suppose que tu pourra effectivement nous servir – on aurait dit que me sortir ça lui avait arraché la bouche – Cette fois, on veut voler la victoire aux Arès. Ils se sont associés aux Héphaïstos et aux Déméter. Ça va être difficile.

Je me mis immédiatement en mode soldat.

- Fais moi un résumé de leur force et attributs et des nôtres. S'il te plaît, ajoutais-je rapidement.

Être polie était sûrement le meilleur moyen d'avoir ce qu'on voulait dans le monde extérieur. Je souris en sentant les rouages de mon cerveau fonctionner sans que le fruit de ma réflexion ne serve à tuer.

Enfin.


	7. Fille de traître

POV Luke

Akira m'avait conseillée de la mettre en première ligne et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Après tout, elle se débrouillait logiquement mieux que moi question stratégie ou bataille. Elle avait fait la guerre après tout. Sûrement en Afghanistan ou en Irak.

Durant l'entrainement, elle avait fait plus que la démonstration de ce qu'elle appelait ''ses capacités''. C'était tout bonnement incroyable, presque injuste, et si elle n'était en passe de devenir mon amie, je l'aurais jalousée. Je crus même voir Clarisse lui jeter des regards noirs bien que jaloux, tout comme une bonne partie de son bungalow. Peut-être était-elle une enfant d'Arès. Ça correspondrait bien à son apparence plutôt... sanglante, et au revolver qu'elle prenait toujours avec elle - pensait elle vraiment que je ne l'avais pas vue le glisser sous ses vêtements ce matin ? Toute les cibles qu'elle visait finissaient irrémédiablement atteinte en leur centre, tout mannequin de paille terminait en poussière et toute lame qui croisait son fer tombait.

Incroyable.

Tout bonnement incroyable.

Par contre, elle ne semblait pas se poser autant de questions que moi. Akira se contentait juste d'être là et de participer comme elle pouvait à la vie de la colonie. On ne pouvait par dire qu'elle était transparente, mais elle arrivait à se fondre dans la masse sans effort. Elle n'était pas particulièrement sociable et ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire aux gens qui l'approchaient. Malgré tout, elle se débrouillait bien. Par contre, elle avait une dent contre Grover, tout le monde aurait pu le dire. Elle le foudroyait continuellement du regard, changeait d'activité s'il était dans la même, l'ignorait qu'il venait lui parler et grondait dès qu'on évoquait son nom dans une conversation. Elle agissait comme un animal blessé qui se défendait comme il pouvait. C'était à la fois touchant et intriguant. Je pouvais tout à fait comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait comme ça puisque c'était lui qui était allé la chercher. Il avait dû devenir son ami et vu son niveau bas de sociabilité, il devait être un de ses seuls amis. Alors, elle devait se sentir incroyablement trahie. Si nous n'avions pas vécus ensemble la tragédie de la mort de Thalia, je croix que j'aurais pu aussi lui en vouloir de s'être fait passer pour un ami alors qu'il devait juste faire son travail et donc nous amener à la colonie. Heureusement, nous étions devenu amis par la suite. Enfin ami... c'était vite dit. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'ami non plus au sein de la colonie. J'étais comme Akira, sauf que c'était mon choix. Après tout, à quoi cela servirait si je faisais ami-ami avec tout le monde alors que j'allais les trahir d'un moment à l'autre. Je préférais leur épargner une lus grande désillusion. J'étais contre les dieux, pas contre les sangs mêlés.

.

La semaine passa tranquillement, entre les activités et... les activités, et enfin, le vendredi arriva. L'excitation était à donc comble dans nos rangs. C'était presque l'heure de capture l'étendard et on faisait les derniers ajustements de dernières minutes. Plus particulièrement avec Akira qui, en plus de ne pas réussir à fixer son casque à frange bleu sur sa tête, ne parvenait pas à trouver une arme. J'avais complètement oublié de lui en fournir une et elle s'était attendue à combattre avec son pistolet et équipée d'un gilet pare-balles. Je lui avais passé plusieurs glaives mais aucun n'avaient semblé convenir à sa fine musculature qui rivalisait avec sa force. La plupart des épées étaient trop légères pour elle. J'aurais pu lui prêter Perfide mais quelque chose me disait que c'était une très mauvaise idée que quelqu'un se trimballe avec uneépée à double tranchant qui peut à la fois détruire les mortels comme les demi-dieux (en bronze céleste et en métal) risquait d'attirer l'attention sur moi.

A quelques minutes du début de l'épreuve, Akira balança dans le coffre la neuvième épée qu'elle essayait et me tira par le bras.

- Tant pis, j'en prend une au hasard ça ira bien, lança-t-elle en attrapant la première lame venue et en courant vers la forêt, m'entrainant dans sa course.

Nous arrivâmes pile au moment où Chiron soufflait le coup d'envoi et que notre équipe s'élançait dans la forêt en hurlant des cris de guerre. Je perdis Akira des yeux, mais elle savait où aller alors je courus, frappant tout les rouges à ma portée tandis que Annabeth se mit à ma hauteur pour m'aider. Le plus gros de notre équipe était là tout comme l'équipe adverse, et le bruit du fer qui s'entrechoque régnait dans un bordel où tout les mouvements étaient flous. Il fallait frapper, ignorer le cri de souffrance de celui qui, le lendemain, redeviendrait un camarade, et encore frapper. Ils l'ignoraient mais pour moi tout ceci faisait office de répétition générales avant la grande bataille qui ne saurait tarder.

.

POV Akira

J'avais contourné l'armée rouge, évitant les sentinelles postées aux endroits clés, les assommant lorsque c'était nécessaire, et je m'étais faufilée entre les arbres qui se resseraient de plus en plus pour finalement arriver aux abords d'une rivière. Il était là. L'étendard rouge était là. Comme s'il n'attendait que moi. Je m'imobilisais. Trop facile. C'était trop facile. Je fronçais les sourcils et reserrait ma poigne sur mon arme. Un poignard. J'aurais dû faire plus attention et choisir une épée même si elles n'étaient pas à mon goût. Je pouvais me battre avec un poignard, mais j'avais peur de blesser mes adversaires. On n'était pas à la guerre, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Et il était hors de question que j'utilise ma télékinésie. Alors j'attendais patiemment, accroupie sous le couvert des arbres qui camouflaient ma présence. J'observais chaque mouvement de la forêt et, finalement, trouvais ce que je cherchais.

Elle était là.

Clarisse.

Elle avait escaladé un arbre tout près se l'étendard et s'était cachée parmi les feuilles, mais le bout de sa lance électrique et un morceau de frange rouge étaient visibles. Je baissais les yeux à mes pieds et ramassais une poignée de caillou. Elle n'était pas très loin mais pourrais-je l'atteindre ? Je devais m'emparer le plus vite possible de l'étendard avant que l'autre équipe ne le fasse. Le temps me manquait pour trouver une autre solution alors je fis lentement léviter mes caillous au-dessus de ma paume ouverte et...

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ?! J'avais juré de ne pas utiliser mon pouvoir. Je l'avais juré au moment même où Chiron m'avait dit que c'était fini, que la guerre était fini. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, nous n'étions que des enfants, et la télékinésie n'avait rien à faire par ici. Les caillous retombèrent dans ma paume. Il y avait une autre solution, cette pas aussi efficace que la précédente mais qui marcherait aussi. Doucement, je déliais mes membres et avancais à découvert. Comme si je n'evais pas vu Clarisse. Je regardais autour de moi avec méfiance, feignant de chercher l'ennemi, et amorcais un autre pas vers l'étendard.

Rien.

Elle devait attendre que je sois plus près. Je fis encore un pas mais me décalais vers la droite. Mes pieds touchèrent l'eau froide de la rivière. J'entendais les bruits des combats qui avaient lieu plus loin. Je fis un dernier pas avant de courir vers le drapeau rouge qui me narguait. La lance frôla mon flanc, l'électricité me fit serrer les dents. La douleur était sourde et remontais jusqu'à mon coeur mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Plus que quelques mètres. Clarisse tomba de l'arbre et couru en hurlant de rage pour se mettre sur mon chemin. Elle avait une épée, elle, et moi un poignard. Je degainais rapidement et parais le premier coup qu'elle me porta. Je grimacais. Elle était forte. S'ensuivit une fente que jeu du mal à éviter et je ripostais d'une botte tandis qu'elle perdais du terrain. Le bruit du fer me montais à la tête. Je ne vis plus que son épée qui m'attaquait. Et après quelques coups tous plus violent les uns que les autres, je la desarmais d'une torsion et balancais mon pied dans son ventre, la projetant dans l'eau. Je ne pris pas le temps de m'apesantir sur ma victoire et couru jusqu'au drapeau.

Enfin ! Je le tenais ! De rouge il passa à la couleur bleu et un caducée apparu que sa surface. Un bruit de trompe résonna dans la forêt, sonnant la fin de la bataille alors que Clarisse bouillait de rage dans l'eau. Les membres de mon équipe accoururent vers moi, criant de joie, Chiron aussi, sous sa forme de centaure. Luke arriva le premier et me hissa sur ses épaules tandis que les autres se massaient autour de moi pour me féliciter. Et je fis ce qui me sembla le plus approprié : je tendis l'étendard vers le ciel, comme pour montrer aux dieux qui j'étais. Les compagnons de Clarisse la relevèrent. Tout le monde criait autour de moi, les gens s'enlaçaient de joie et je riais à n'en plus finir !

J'avais gagné !

J'avais gagné, nom de Dieu !

Luke me fit redescendre de ses épaules et passa son bras autour de mon cou pour me glisser à l'oreille qu'il était fier de m'avoir dans son bungalow. Je crois que je rougis un peu en le remerciant et je me dirigeais tant bien que mal vers Chiron en traversant cette mer d'adolescents qui m'acclamaient. Je tendis l'étendard désormais bleu au centaure, plus fière que je ne l'avais jamais été, et il me sourit. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure toujours. Malheureusement, il se termina plus rapidement que je l'aurais cru.

Et bizarrement, il s'arrêta d'un coup. Les sang mêlés me regardaient toujours, mais ce n'était plus de la joie que je voyais dans leurs prunelles. Pour l'avoir souvent vu chez les personnes que j'avais tué, je sus que c'était de la peur. Accompagnée d'incompréhension et même de surprise. Je me tournais vers Chiron, cherchant une réponse auprès du grand sage qu'il était, mais j'y trouvais la même chose. Seul Luke avait l'air un tant soit peu ravi. Alors, je levais la tête vers le ciel et vis quelque chose tournoyait au-dessus de mon crâne.

Un sablier.

Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. Ça y étais ? Un dieu venait de me reconnaitre entant que son enfant ? Mais lequel ? On ne m'avais pas parlé d'un dieu sablier... Et pourquoi tout le monde s'était figé à la vue de ce symbole ? Pendant l'espace d'un instant, je fus heureuse. J'étais reconnue. Quelqu'un venait de m'accepter entabt que descendance. Alors, tout naturellement, et le coeur rempli de joie, je questionnais Chiron :

- Qui ?

Et, avec un ton lugubre que je n'avais jamais entendu chez personne, il me répondu, l'air peiné :

- Cronos.

Jamais entendu parler. Mais ça n'avais pas l'air d'être le dieu le plus aimé de la colonie. Soudain, Chiron plia ses pattes d'équidés et se courba en une révérence étrangement gracieuse pour une créature de son gabarit. Il baissa la tête, et au fur et à mesure tout les sang mêlés s'inclinèrent, mais ils le firent avec un air révolté et craintif sur le visage. Ils commençaient à me faire peur. Qu'est-ce qui les poussaient à avoir aussi peur ? Moi ? Mais ils ne savaient même pas qui j'étais réellement. Luke avait toujours l'air ravi, Annabeth semblait sur le point de s'évanouir alors que Clarisse avait un regard de lugubre satisfaction. Et, Chiron parla :

- Bienvenue à Akira Nagasaki, fille de Cronos, seigneur du temps, roi des titans et dieu déchu.

Le temps parut s'arrêter. Je me souvenais soudain qui était Cronos. Et je crois que finalement, ce jour était le pire de ma vie.


End file.
